Troublesome Dreams
by Cuervo-Oscuro
Summary: Shikamaru has a nightmare. Neji acting like a real pain wasn't a pleasant dream. ShikaNeji


Three interceptions of distance was what he needed, and a good end game for his own heart. A grave next to a cliff sounded perfect. As he raced on the streets at night on Konohagakure; he realized that taking such option seriously was the most logical thing to do at his present moment.

Any villager or Ino would have bet on their lives that Nara Shikamaru wouldn't move his ass even if Konoha was consumed by flames with him in the middle of it. Now was the day such thing didn't happened.

He had moved more than his ass to get out of Konoha's grounds.

He jumped a fence. His feet almost giving up on him. He wasn't made for extreme jump and kicks like Lee.

But, he put anything on line to be as energetic as Rock Lee at that moment. He was being chased by a demon.

"Where are you going Nara?!" The chorus of a melodic tune graced Shikamaru ears. That bastard had caught up to him. To Shikamaru that voice was the chant of hell demons chasing after him, ready to take him to deepest corners of hell.

Panicked, he glanced everywhere around him. His almond eyes caught the glimpse of the white demon. His panic mode went from zero to a hundred in a nick of time.

"FUCK!" He failed to remain on his feet. Fell straight to the floor his face kissing the sand and his butt risen on the air. Giving the demon the perfect view.

"Shikamaru,well nicely done! This pose is just perfect."

"Argh. What the fuck is with you Neji?!" Shikamaru rose from his position. The Byakugan was still activated tracing the most minuscule detail of the Nara's body. A lustful inspection that pinned the Nara's honor into the dirt. "What the hell are you doing? "

Neji's mouth turned into a lascivious smile. He raised up his chin in victory. Shikamaru was ready to use his shadows and make the Hyūga fall straight into a pit full of sharp rocks. He would even shadow-posses Neji's ass and go to Suna to specifically find a perfect pit with the sharpest rocks he could've find.

"I think you're just shy, Nara. Has anyone told you how beautiful you look with your hair down?" Shikamaru blinked. Aware that the Hyūga was still tracing his body.

"Your seriously openly flirting with me in the middle of a alleyway at the middle of the night?"

"Yes."

"Take a hike Hyūga." He shook his head, never thought he would be saying that straight to Neji's face. Was Naruto taking Neji's form to fuck around with him? "What drugs did you take Hyūga? Why are you acting like Jiraiya."

Neji arched an eyebrow. Nodded to himself as he thought deeply on something. Shikamaru was getting ready to shadow posses the Hyūga.

"I see. So that must be his tastes!" Neji announced to himself as he raised his hands on a imaginary victory.

"I'm taking you to the closest hospital. You must've knocked yourself pretty hard, Neji." The Hyūga closed his eyes and deactivated the Byakugan. Furrowed his eyebrows and gazed at Shikamaru as if he was a insect. "Now what? Fucking troublesome."

Neji crossed his arms. And icy stare going Shikamaru's way.

"Nothing, Nara." Now that was the usual high and mighty bastard that he knew. " I guess this is how you like me the most, don't you?"

Shikamaru eyes turned into small dots. What the hell kind of question was that?

"What?"

"You like it when I pinned you down with a icy stare." He stepped closer to the Nara. Shikamaru backed away, Neji came closer. His Byakugan activated once again, tracing the Nara for the millionth time. "You like it when I take you by force. You lay down and I take care of making that lazy body of yours move as if it was consumed by flames."

Shikamaru grunted angry. His cheekbones flushed.

"What the fuck are you on about so openly Hyūga?"

"You want me. And I want you. So let's cut the chase."

Shikamaru blinked and rose his fist to punch the Hyūga. Neji caught his hand. Gripping his wrist and caging him.

"The only thing that is gonna be cut is your face Hyūga. Quit the crazy-perverted act."

Neji's smile turned dark. A temblor passed the Nara's spine. This wasn't logical or even made any sense.

"Who said I was acting?"

From a corner of his mind the echo of his scream was louder than the time Ino tortured him with a kick straight to his privates.

"AAAAAAH!"

He opened his eyes. A nightmare.

"Nara, would you mind lowering your voice?" He watched his living nightmare wake up, moon orbs glanced at him in annoyance.

"Get away!" He kicked Neji in the stomach.

"What are you doing Nara?"

"Pervert!"

Neji blinked. Him? A pervert?

"What?" The Hyūga narrowed his eyes. Shikamaru flinched when he tried to grab him by the ear.

"Get away!"

The Hyūga pinned him down. Shikamaru blinked and realized he was back in reality. The murderous look of Neji assured him that this wasn't the insane Hyūga he dreamt of.

"What is wrong with you, Nara?"

"Troublesome dreams... really troublesome dreams..."


End file.
